Maddie Fenton
Maddie Fenton is a character in the Danny Phantom series. She is the wife of Jack Fenton and the mother of Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton. Appearance Maddie is a ghost hunter along with her husband Jack, even though she is better at it than he is. Not much of Maddie's past is revealed outside of her college days when she was friends with Vlad and Jack. The three worked on a Porto-Ghost Portal that backfired and caused Vlad to come down with ecto-acne. This was due to Jack accidentally spilling diet soda into the machine instead of ecto-purifier. Afterwards, Jack married Maddie and they had two children: [[Jazz Fenton|Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton]] and [[Danny Phantom (character)|Daniel "Danny" Fenton]]. She is a technical genius, who was interviewed by "Genius Magazine," but was not included in it once she started talking about her interest in ghosts. Her red hair and figure are similar to that of Dexter's mother in Dexter's Laboratory (who happens to be voiced by the same actress). She wears a blue jumpsuit with the face mask sometimes lowered. Taking on a primarily maternal role, aside from Paranormal science and ghost hunting, (with which both combined are a VERY close second), Maddie serves as the more rational parent and shows more concern for her children's welfare than her husband. That said, she has extreme obsession whenever it concerns ghosts and poses a large threat to ghosts. Unlike Jack who merely wants to rip them apart, Maddie believes in a more scientific approach, preferring to examine them. Of course, she often unknowingly makes Danny nervous whenever she talks about how she wants to dissect a ghost or study the remains after she blasts them to tiny bits. In "The Fright Before Christmas", it is revealed Maddie does not believe in Santa Claus, leading to many arguments with her husband (who does), and leaving Danny very depressed over it. In "Masters of All Time", Danny tries to alter the past so that the lab accident 20 years prior would never happen and thus cause Vlad Plasmius to not exist. However, he ended up creating an alternate world where his father is 'Jack' Plasmius and his mother is married to Vlad and keeps her ghost-hunting obsession a secret from him. The timeline is changed to normal when Danny manages to tell both his parents about this false reality. Maddie managed to send Danny to the ghost portal where he managed to get reality fixed to what it originally was. Both she and Jack have learned on four separate occasions that their son is part ghost (first time was when Dan Phantom/Dark Danny revealed his secret; second was during an alternate timeline as Vlad Masters' wife; the third when Freakshow was after the reality gems; the fourth was near the end of "Phantom Planet" but only the last time did they (and the entire world) know permanently. She accepted Danny despite him being half ghost regardless for that one brief moment during "Reality Trip". In "Girls' Night Out", it is revealed that Maddie sometimes works on her own set of inventions (one example shown in the episode Maddie Modulator, a device to alter spectral frequency and reverse the process). Usually she doesn't have time to work on them because she has to deal with fixing everything Jack breaks. Unlike Jack, Maddie often takes a more proactive role in fighting ghosts, using a mix of martial arts (she is apparently a 9th degree black belt) and high-tech gadgets that Jack can build, but can never quite use correctly. In Prisoners of Love it's revealed that Maddie has a sister named Alicia, who lives by herself in a cabin in the isolated woodland town of Spittoon, Arkansas and she has been divorced for a decade. She grows rhubarb, makes her own lemonade and chops her own firewood. She clearly doesn't like Jack, and her feelings towards her niece (Jazz) and her nephew (Danny) were never touched upon. She states that intelligent women run in her and Maddie's family, and she was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Alicia's maiden name (or married name for that matter) along with Maddie's maiden name and other members of their side of the family have not been revealed. Personality Maddie (short for Madeline, which is revealed in "Maternal Instincts") is an accomplished martial artist (ninth degree black belt) as well as marksman and technical whiz. Maddie, despite her obsession with ghosts, absolutely loves her family and will do anything to defend them. Maddie has known both Jack and Vlad since college, and during that time had been unaware of Vlad's feelings for her. Even in the present, she views Vlad as just a friend, despite Vlad's attempt to amend that opinion. In Maternal Instincts, Vlad declares his feelings to Maddie, feelings which Maddie does not return nor appreciate- especially when he speaks poorly about Jack. After this, Vlad falls into Maddie's ill-graces. In "Reign Storm," when Vlad claims to have saved Danny's life, Maddie's opinion of Vlad improves out of gratitude, but she continues to harbor a mixed opinion towards him; it has since been consistently shown that she still doesn't trust him. Maddie has always stayed true to her family and she always defends Jack against Vlad whenever Vlad has spoken ill of him. Danny used to be really close with Maddie when he was little and despite not being as close to her now, still looks up to her. Danny's mother is a firm believer in what can be strongly evidenced/"proven" scientifically (in the Danny Phantom universe, that includes ghosts) and is more rational than her husband. Like Jack, she's none too friendly towards ghosts, though she's not quite as gung-ho to destroying them outright. In her own words, "Well, we can't completely vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" External Links Category:Characters